


Joined At The Hip

by Jacrispea



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Biting, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Knifeplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacrispea/pseuds/Jacrispea
Summary: You're one of John's guards at his ranch. After being there awhile, you would consider him a friend but long for more. Meanwhile, John would do anything to just make you say "yes".* This story and plot were brought to life through a request. I'm always up for them, if you have anything you'd like me to write 😊





	Joined At The Hip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rogue_Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Thoughts/gifts).

"Have you even read any of these?" you asked as you scanned the heavy hard cover books on John's bookcase, letting your fingers trace the spines. 

"Yes, of course," he said abruptly. He kept his eyes on the legal documents in front of him while you inspected his home office. As you circled the room again, you heard him drum his fingers impatiently on the mahogany desk. 

"I'm bored," you told him, throwing yourself down in one of the leather chairs in the corner of the room. You kicked your feet up on the side table, watching John's mouth twitch when he noticed it. 

"You're supposed to be guarding my home, remember?" he said quickly. He had finally put the papers down, knowing he'd never get any work done with you here. 

"I am. I'm guarding you right now, aren't I?" you asked as you patted the handgun on the holster wrapped around your thigh. 

John stood and pushed his seat back into place. He watched you for moment with an unreadable expression and then moved to where you were sitting. He leaned down and pushed your feet off the table roughly and then placed a hand on either arm of your chair, bending down to your eye level. 

"What is it you want?" he asked. You knew his patience was wearing thin. The thought excited you. You loved getting under his skin. 

"I already told you... I'm bored out of my fucking mind. Entertain me." 

"How is that my responsibility?" he asked, still leaning over. 

You thought about that for a minute before you came back with the answer, "I figure I risk my life everyday, protecting you and your lovely home. Friendships shouldn't be one sided, John. You've been awfully greedy lately." 

He smirked and pushed himself up quickly, hoping you wouldn't see it. Turning his back to you, he walked over to the far wall and looked out the window, staring up at the sky. 

"Fine," he agreed, turning back. "Meet me in the hangar in fifteen minutes." 

"Ten," you told him and hopped up, trotting from his room and down to your own to get something warmer to wear. You knew it would be colder up in the air.

\---

"Is there anything you're not good at?" you asked John halfway through your flight. You were happy he had decided to take you up here. His whole demeanor changed once he was in the sky. It was lighter and more carefree, almost child like. 

"No," he said and winked in your direction. 

"So modest too," you observed. "Can we land down there?"

"What's down there?" 

"Berry fields. I want to grab some to take home," you told him. 

He scoffed and flashed you a look, "I'm not bringing my plane down so you can go berry picking."

You sighed and leaned your head against the glass of the window beside you. "You're no fun." 

"My reputation doesn't scream 'fun' in case you hadn't noticed," he said and peeked behind him again to gauge your reaction. 

"Right, right... I forgot. I'm supposed to be terrified of you, is that it?" 

"Well.. yes," he agreed, keeping his eyes ahead of him now. "Isn't everyone?" 

"Not me. I think you're just a big softy," you told him.

John laughed, sharp and high pitched. It was so unusual that you laughed yourself at the sound of it. When he was done, he leaned his head back against his seat and smiled. 

"What else do you think?" he asked. 

"I think you enjoy my company, even though you pretend you don't," you told him. 

"Oh, really?" 

"Mmm hmm. And I also think you want nothing more than for me to do this," you said and wrapped your arms around him the best you could from behind his seat. He chuckled at first but then he ran a hand over your arm and left it there until you pulled back. 

"Ready to go home?" 

"Yep," you agreed and braced yourself as he set the plane into a tailspin before he turned around, laughing maniacally as you squealed in terror. 

\---

"Joooohhhnnn," you called as you walked down the hall towards his office. 

It was early morning but you knew he'd be up and impeccable dressed as always. You wondered sometimes if he ever slept. 

When you approached the office, you heard him arguing with someone loudly. His voice pitched and then faded, allowing them to speak. When you peeked in, you saw him standing at the window with both hands on the window sill, clenching at the wood tightly. You recognized Julien, one of his other guards, even though you couldn't see his face. He was sitting in the chair across from John's desk. 

"What else?" John seethed between gritted teeth. The annoyance in his voice dripped thick. 

"Another silo," Julien replied weakly. 

"Fuck!" John screamed and turned abruptly. When he saw you in the doorway he stopped dead and dropped his hands which were hanging in the air above his head a second ago. "Do you need something?" 

"Just came to say hi," you said and pulled up a seat next to Julien, smiling at him in greeting. The poor guy was paler than you had ever seen him. 

"We're a little busy here," John hissed. 

"I know, but I figured I could help?" 

John's chest heaved as he stared at you silently. It was enough to make Julien dart his eyes between the two of you. You forced yourself to give John a smile and tell him everything would be okay, which only brought a flush to his chest and neck. 

"You can leave," he said, flicking a finger towards Julien. When you went to stand, he stopped you. "Not you." 

Julien shuffled out the door quickly and closed it, leaving the two of you alone. You thought about kicking your feet up on his desk but restrained yourself enough to just lean back in your seat casually. 

"What is it that you enjoy about pissing me off?" he spat. 

You shrugged, "It's easy to do." 

"Fuck, you are the most frustrating woman... I should just tie you up right here and teach you a lesson." 

"That sounds kind of kinky," you commented and stood, holding your arms out in front of you as if he already had the rope ready to bind your wrists. 

"Get out," he said quietly and turned away from you.

You stood there for a moment to see if he would say anything else but when he didn't, you knew you had pushed too far. You backed away from him and left his office, giving him space to calm down before he really did end up hurting you. 

\---

"John?" you asked as you softly knocked on his bedroom door later that night. You had decided to give him some space for the rest of the day.

When you peeked in, you saw him laying out on his bed, reading a book. He lowered it slightly to look up at you and sighed. "You're not supposed to be up here." 

"I've come to grovel," you told him and came into his room, closing the door behind you. When you neared his bed, you crawled over him and laid on the bed next to him, rolling over to face him. 

"Go on..." 

"I'm sorry for earlier. That wasn't right of me." 

"Well, I must say I'm surprised to hear you admit it," he said and laid his book down on the nightstand next to him. He stayed on his back but turned his face to you. 

"Forgive me?" you asked, pushing your bottom lip out dramatically and pouting at him. 

"I don't see you giving me much of a choice."

"True," you agreed. You scooted over on the bed and rested your head on his shoulder, rubbing your cheek against him. "I'm sorry." 

You moved your hand up to his waist and held it around him tightly. His body tensed and froze against your touch but then finally relaxed. You swore you felt him move closer to you but you were unsure. 

"I let you away with more than anyone else, you know that don't you?" he asked. 

"Cause we're besties?" you asked and brought your cheek up from his shoulder so you could watch his face. 

He smirked and stared at the ceiling. You watched him for a minute but he didn't turn back to you. After a minute, he pulled his arm out from under you and wrapped it around your shoulder. 

"You're a pain in my ass," he said calmly. 

"In your fancy designer jeans wearing ass," you chuckled. 

He pushed roughly at your shoulder but the corner of his lips turned up in the sexy smile of his. "Let me sleep." 

"You got it boss," you agreed and climbed over him again. 

Before you left his room, you looked back to give him a wave. He pointed his finger in return, reminding you again to leave him alone. 

\---

The next morning you were woken by John standing over your bed, clearing his throat. 

"What the hell?" 

"Do you know what time it is? You're sleeping the day away," he told you gruffly. 

"It's my day off..." 

"You don't get a day off. Up," he ordered. 

"Ugh, noooo..." you protested and threw the blanket over your head. John jumped on top of you and straddled your hips, pulling the blanket down. It was so uncharacteristic of him but you would be lying if you said you didn't like this playful side of him. "Jooohhnn!" 

"Up," he said again and tried pulling the blanket down but it caught on his knees. He glanced down at you, seeing you in your pajamas for the first time. "What are you wearing?" 

"My pajamas," you snapped and pulled the blanket back up, pushing up at him but unable to move him. 

"That's a t-shirt," he corrected and pulled the blanket down again. His eyes lingered over you. You had a long t-shirt on but nothing else. You prayed it was down in the front because you never wore panties to bed either. 

"Very good, John. Good observation," you shot back sarcastically but he didn't respond. He was too busy eyeing you up. "John? John!" You slapped at him, finally bringing him from his daze. 

"Time to get up," he said again and climbed off of up but ripped the blanket back. You had no choice but to get up and pull your t-shirt down over yourself to cover up. "We're going for a walk." 

"What? Now?" you asked as you pulled on a pair of panties from your top drawer and fished through the dresser for some jeans. 

John watched you but you didn't care. He had admitted to being a former sex addict one night when you had both gotten drunk so he had seen more than his share of woman dressing in the morning, you were sure. When you were dressed from the waist down, you pulled another t-shirt from your closet and twirled a finger in the air, letting him know you wanted him to turn around and give you some privacy. When he didn't, you sighed and pulled your shirt off, switching it with your new one and pulled your boots on. 

"Come on then," you told him, annoyed that he was giving you a taste of your own medicine. 

John pulled his eyes up from your chest and nodded to the door, letting you follow him down the stairs and outside. When you reached the edge of his property, he lead you through the trees, towards the river that snaked through the mountains around you. 

"We'll cross here," he said and pointed to a shallow part of the water. A few large rocks were scattered throughout. 

You jumped across them easily, turning to watch him cross with his designer leather shoes. You forced yourself to suppress a smile when he crossed at a snail's pace, cursing when his toe dipped below the water. When he got to the other side, he held a hand up in your direction, silencing you. You pressed you lips together again, forcing the laugh that threatened to erupt, down again. You stood back until he was past you and followed closely behind, ducking under low hanging branches and stepping over roots and rocks. By the time you came to the clearing, John's hair was a mess. He pushed back at it, huffing. 

"Here," you said and took over, brushing his hair back. You placed his sunglasses back in their usual spot. "Do you ever wear these or is this to just add to the whole washed up rock star look you have going on?" 

His mouth dropped and he stared at you. At first you weren't sure if he was angry or not but when he tried to grab your arm, you wriggled away, turning back to see him smiling as he chased you. 

"John, no!" you yelled back as you ran to the other side of the clearing. You stopped abruptly though when you noticed the blackberry bushes growing tall on that side of the field. 

John's arms were around you quickly from behind and he pulled you towards him but stopped when he noticed you weren't fighting against him. He kept his arms around you as you turned your face back slightly to look at him over your shoulder. 

"You remembered." 

"How could I not? You wouldn't stop your incessant whining about it," he replied against your earlobe. 

It felt so strange to have him so close to you like this but you remembered who you were talking about. The poor guy was basically begging for someone to touch him. You turned in his arms and hugged him, catching him off guard. 

"Thank you." 

When you pulled back, his face had brightened somehow and he looked the same way he did when he was flying. You always enjoyed seeing him like this. 

Bending down, you started to pick away at the berries and shovel them in your mouth but finally decided to just sit on the ground next to them so you could gorge yourself. You waved a hand towards you with your free hand, asking John to join you. 

He looked over the ground for a nice grassy spot that was free of dirt and took a seat, folding his legs so he was cross legged like you. 

"So fucking good," you said between bites, bringing one up for him to eat. Before you could pop it in his mouth, he removed it from your hand and fed himself. 

"Let me ask you something. You're obviously not scared of me now but have you ever been?" he asked out of the blue. It took you back a bit but you shook your head. "Not even when I was hearing your confession?" 

"Well, maybe then. Do you remember anything I told you?" you asked, stopping your berry picking for a moment to bring your full attention to him. 

"Most of it," he admitted. 

"Awww, cause you love me," you teased. 

"Because I literally had to carve every sin into you. It was unheard of," he shot back. 

"Not _every_ sin," you corrected him. 

"All except for vanity." 

"And pride," you told him.

"Fine.. but you have the rest. My wrist was sore by the end of it," he complained in mock exasperation. 

"You could have been harder on me but I remember you were pretty gentle compared to what I was told about you. I'm sure you regret that decision now." 

John leaned back with his palms on the grass behind him. He mulled it over but finally nodded a bit, "I'd be lying if I didn't think about hurting you when you annoy the shit out of me the way you do sometimes." 

"I know you never would," you told him, knowing it was the truth. 

"Confident?"

You went back to picking the fruit off the bush next to you again and threw a few his way, hitting him in the chest. He scowled a bit and brushed at his vest, checking for stains. 

'Yep, cause you love me. Just admit it," you said, poking fun at him again. 

"Well don't fucking tell anyone," he said when he was finally convinced his clothes were free of berry juice. "I have a reputation to uphold afterall." 

You lunged at him, tired of the way he was so concerned with his clothing. He needed to let loose for once. When your hands planted on his shoulders, you pushed him back easily, straddling his hips. He looked up at you with an unusual look; it was one you hadn't seen before. Though you knew he wasn't angry. 

"Lighten up," you told him and shook his shoulders playfully. 

Before you had a chance to stop, he was rolling you over, pinning you to the ground. He placed every ounce of his weight down on you and held your arms above your head. 

"You're lucky we're friends little dove because if not, I'd be cutting that shirt off of you right now, looking for a pretty little spot to carve you up," he warned. 

"I'd let you if that's what you wanted," you told him. You moved your hips under him subtly so he wouldn't suspect what you were doing. The way he was looking at you with hooded eyes and that dark expression sent a shiver through your body, radiating the spot between your thighs. You had always wanted him, ever since you first laid eyes on him, but more now than ever. 

"You want me to hurt you?" he asked quietly. You nodded up at him slowly, maintaining eye contact. "How?" 

"I think you know the answer to that already," you said just above a whisper. 

John's eyes widened as he watched the words escape your lips. The second the last sugestive word was out, he had his lips on yours. They were so soft but the way he kissed was anything but. He pushed against you until you felt his teeth brush your lips. When you opened them to let out a moan, he bit your bottom lip hard and smiled against your mouth. You felt blood pool inside your lip.

"All you had to do was ask," he said as he brought his attention to your neck, and bit at it just as hard, bringing a soft yelp from you. 

"You're always so busy," you reasoned with him as he continued to nip at you.

"Never for you." 

His mouth moved down to your shoulder then and his hands ripped back the fabric of your shirt, giving him access to the unmarked skin beneath it. He gave it a few rough kisses and pulled back suddenly, unbuttoning his vest. When you tried to reach for the polished buttons on his dress shirt, he pushed your hands back down sharply. 

"Ah, ah," he warned. "Hands above your head." 

You let them rest back to the ground but swayed your hips underneath him impatiently. 

"You're so eager," he purred and let his left hand shoot out to wrap around your throat. With the other, he unzipped your jeans and proceeded to pull them and your panties down awkwardly. You wanted to help him but knew he wanted to be in full control of you. You had to admit, it's all you wanted too. 

When John finally tired of struggling with your clothes, he let out a frustrated growl and removed his hand from your throat, letting it join his other one. This time, he had you stripped quickly from the waist down. His gaze lingered on your body and that same smile you would kill someone for crept up on his face. When his eyes came to your breasts, he frowned at the sight of your shirt and reached into his pocket, pulling out a flip knife and released the blade. He flipped it loosely through his fingers as he eyed your body. You saw the same expression he had on his face the day he carved your sins into your skin. You recoiled slightly but reminded yourself that you had no reason not to trust him. You bit down at your lip, feeling the blood dribble from the wound again. 

John sucked in his breath when he noticed and pulled quickly at your shirt, pulling it taught so that his knife slid through the fabric easily. His blade then ripped through the front of your bra and let your breasts bounce free.

"You are a picture of beauty," he said quietly but before you had time to reply, he laid his knife on the grass and pulled at your shirt. He stretched his body over yours to where your hands were still resting above your head and tied the fabric around your wrists tightly, not leaving even a smidge of wiggle room. "Will you submit to me?" 

You nodded, knowing he would want to hear that one magic word but you refused to give it to him until he pulled it from you forcibly. John waited a minute but when he caught on, he leaned down and took one of your nipples between his teeth. His fingers flew up to pinch at your other one, forcing you to whine at the force he was using. When you still didn't say it, he let his teeth sink back and sucked at you instead roughly. The hand he had used to pinch was now at your throat, squeezing tightly. 

You moved your hips against him, grinding against his cock that was now fully hardened. He let out a groan at the friction and bit down again. This time you swore at the pain.

"Say it," he repeated but you chose to stare up at him innocently instead. 

John bit down on his own lip, bringing lines to his forehead as he grew more frustrated by the moment. When you refused again, he removed his grasp on your throat and kneeled between your open thighs. He reached for his knife again and waved it, warning you of what would happen if you refused again. This time, you smiled brightly at him. 

He grunted and brought his attention to your stomach, letting the blade run over the skin very lightly, all the way up your body until it was at the nape of your neck. When you both made eye contact, he grinned deviously and pressed the tip down harder until you felt it pierce the skin. Your face twisted at the sting. 

"I can stop whenever you want. You just have to say yes," he explained. 

"I don't want this to stop," you told him. 

"Such a naughty girl. You say that now but you'll be begging for mercy when I'm done with you," he hissed between his teeth. 

"I look forward to it." 

"Fuck," he said between ragged breaths and leaned down to kiss you again, forcing his tongue in your mouth this time. When he was done, he let his mouth trail down to your fresh wound and licked at the blood. "You've got me so fucking hard." 

You grinned at that, marvelling at how sexy the words sounded pouring from his mouth. He could have you whenever he wanted, you were dripping wet at this point. The only thing that was stopping him was his own will power and you knew that would soon be breaking. This time, when you swayed against the front of his jeans again, he held the blade to your throat and reached down with his other hand until he was at your entrance. His eyes flew open when he felt the heat radiating and the slickness of your folds. Two of his fingers were immediately in you, hammering away roughly. After he received your first moan, he curled his fingers and thrust against the spot you both knew would be would undoing. 

"F-fuck," you whined as he quickened his pace, fingering you at an impossibly fast pace. 

You couldn't wrap your head around his motions, everything was the blur. The only thing you knew was that your body was giving in and you were within seconds of cumming. John felt that too. As you started to tighten around his fingers, he pulled them back and brought them to his mouth, sucking lightly on them and then dropping them back to hold your hip down. 

"You don't get to cum until I hear it." 

His knife was now trailing down from your throat. It lightly scraped along your skin, sending a delicious shiver through your body. When it dipped below your belly button, he pressed harder and grazed the skin again. John let the blade tear through your skin until he was at the top of your pelvic bone, then flicked the handle sharply, digging deeper. 

The grazing didn't hurt but now this new technique was bringing tears to your eyes. Every twist of the handle added to the pain and you knew you'd have to give in. 

"Yes," you screamed. "Yes, yes! Just please fuck me already." 

John threw the blade away from your bodies and ripped his pants and boxers off swiftly, letting his cock spring free. He dropped down on top of you as you stared down at him in delight. Soon his lips were on your ear, "Good girl." 

"Please, John," you said as you squirmed below him. His hand was resting on your bound wrists so that you weren't able to grab for him. 

"Say it," he commanded, still at your earlobe. This time he bit down hard at it. 

"Please fuck me," you whined. "John, please." 

"That's my girl," he purred and shimmied his hips until he found you, plunging into you roughly. 

You let out a groan as his cock stretched you but he didn't stop to let you adjust. It was much the same as he did with his fingers - his thrusts were impossibly hard and fast. As he fucked you, his hair fell to his forehead. You reached up to brush it back, not thinking. John mistook your movements and pulled out quickly, grabbing your hips and rolling you to your stomach. 

You instinctively pushed your chest to the ground and raised your hips, hearing him suck in his breath appreciatively. This time when he entered you, his strokes remained hard but they had slowed considerably. Each one was deeper than the last though and soon he was buried completely. At first you didn't think you'd be able to withstand the pressure you felt at his intrusion but your body finally relaxed and the same feeling you had earlier started to build again. Your sighs filled the morning air as each thrust brought you closer.

As your walls started to contract, John reached for you and pulled you backwards to his chest, keeping one hand tightly on your throat and the other around your waist. His fingers dug into your hip as his nails scratched at the skin. 

"Cum for me kitten," he ordered. His breaths had grown heavy and his voice sounded strained. You knew he was holding it together for your sake. The thought of knowing he cared about your own pleasure over his was what set you over the edge. That and the way his arm scrapped against your fresh wounds. The pain and pleasure you felt melded together into one intense explosion through your body. It rippled through you in waves, tightening your pussy around John and milking his cock. He moaned against you and loosened his grip around your throat but kept his arm around your waist. You both knelt together, calming your breaths and smiling like fools. 

"You okay?" he asked when he finally released you and helped you lower to the ground. 

You rolled over on your back and nodded up at him happily, reaching up your bound wrists for him to untie. He felt around in the grass until he found his knife and freed you quickly, bringing your wrists up to his lips. 

"I've never experienced anything so good in my life," he sighed when he finally tumbled down to the grass next to you. 

"Yeah right," you scoffed. "With all the women you've been with?" 

"But they never meant anything to me," he told you and brushed the hair gently from your forehead. 

"I think we should call Joseph maybe..." You said, trailing off but then finally turned to him. "We can't do this again. It's sinful unless were married. Maybe he could officiate the wedding?" 

John whipped around to stare at you. His bottom lip dropped slightly as he studied your face. As best as you tried, you couldn't keep it together. 

"Calm down, I'm joking," you laughed. 

John listened to your wild laugh and forced a small smile to his face. He chuckled but you knew it was forced. When he laid back finally in the grass, his body relaxed but his eyes were terrified. You watched, soaking in every bit of it and enjoying the fact that you had done more harm to him with a single sentence than he had to you this entire morning.


End file.
